Will You Follow the Leader?
by SlumberInFlames
Summary: A shadow mercenary hired by a mysterious woman for a cause he doesn't know. Will he follow her into the unknown?


The torch lit hallway was dim at best, the rank musk of moss and death mixing in the air as a pair of heels clopped down forcefully. As a silk covered hand reached up to grip the handle of one, a quiet wind passes by the chilled flesh of the being, but wind was not it. In the gust, words seemed to whisper upon the ear. The creature shuddered gently, licking sweet, lush red lips, finally speaking up in a feminine tone. "The sooner I will be rid of this place, the better..." she murmered as she began her trek once more. As she traveled her path, the hall twisting and winding, seeming never ending, the words kept going, taking on a haunting tone of song. A faint, eerie glow illuminates the final stretch, the sound beginning to reverberate louder and louder. As she slips through the door, the thin, almost choking hallway opens up to a vast circular room. Her jaw drops as she looks around, both in shock and terror as she examines the curios placed upon the wall, mounted perfectly as though with pride. Skins, pelts, heads, weapons and armor, all to look to be from fallen beings. Another shiver ran through her spine as the tune seemed to get louder, as a door on the other side of the chamber opens up, and a demon walks in. The heavy clank of the iron handle causing the female to shriek slightly. A low growl eminated from her throat as he laughed softly, clapping softly. "Do you mock me?!" she hissed, tightening her hand into a tight fist.

"M'lady, I do not mock lest you are prey. And last I checked, no one has hired me to kill such an astonishingly beautiful woman," he said, his words practically dripping from his lips in a smooth, soft, rather seductive tone. As he spoke, the lady eyed him up and down, taking note of everything about him. A pair of horns rested upon his skull, not gigantic enough to look freakish, but still a decent size that showed he had been around a little bit. His hair was about jaw length, iced over with tones of an odd grayish blue tone mixed in with very dark brown. A goatee about three inches long hung from his chin she noted as he reached up and played with it gently, his eyes scanning her body as well. His armor was rather beautiful, as though acquired from days of old or bought for a hefty price. A sheath laid upon his left hip, a short sword held within, a very intricate design worked upon the handle. As her eyes continued to dance upon him, she glances down lower. "Excuse me, m'lady. I believe it's impolite to stare at that general area." She huffed in annoyance, another low hiss slipping from between her pursed lips as a light chuckle rolled from his.

"For your information, good sir, I was looking at your tail!" she quips quickly, a very defensive tone in her voice. He wrapped his tail across his right hip and raised it so she could have a clear view of it, a smirk tugging upon his lips as she scoffed at his actions. "Now I demand to know who you are!"

"Demand?" he asks, an eyebrow raising slightly. "You come into MY home, invade MY personal sanctum, and you have the audacity to demand my identity?!" he bellows as she stands her ground, making him smile as he beings to walk towards her, watching her body tense up. "I am known to many as many names. I am known as a Merchant of Malice and Maccabe. I am known as a Deliverer of Despair. I am the Warrior of Wrath," he says, his voice fading out as he stops directly in front of her, his tone going quite deep. "I am a Dealer... Of Death..." he says in a deep, gutteral growl, looking directly into her eyes. "But you, m'lady, may call me Valcrist..." As he smiled at her, she finally let her guard down slightly, a small, almost warm grin of her own forming.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Valcrist," she says as she curtsies, an odd gesture for one dressed as she.

"And pray tell, who do I have the pleasure, nay... the honor, to be speaking to?" he asked gently, his tone of low hate gone completely.

"My name, good sir, is Rayne." As she ended, he gently slipped his right hand under her left and gently lifted it, his lips barely kissing the back of her flesh, the silky feel almost like an angelic touch to him. Her face flashed a quick crimson as she tried to hide the new shade washing over her skin.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Miss Rayne. I am not usually so lucky to have someone so... enchanting wander into my abode. Please, share with me what brings you here. No man or woman has arrived without a cause into my living quarters." She smiled as he kept her hand in his, gently leading her to a lavish padded seat, assisting in sitting her down gently into it.

"Well, Mr. Valcrist..."

"Please, just Valcrist. I do not like the formalities of the overworlders." She nods her head understandingly as she begins again.

"My apologies good sir. I am here for a reason. I have heard word from many in the shadows that you are a true master of your art." As she spoke, he began a more thorough exam of her person as he took a seat across from her in another chair, one not so wonderful looking, actually more of a crude piece of furniture more befitting a low end part of a city. The first thing he notices above all are her eyes. A chilled, piercing icy blue shade in the ovals stare back at him, as though trying to bore into his soul and discover any types of secret he may hold. As he looks over her more, he eyes her hair, an odd shade of red mixed in with the raven black natural color, as though blood had permanently stained her follicles. An odd pelted coat covered her upper body. Though his travels had taken him far and wide, he did not recognize the hair that created the garment. It concealed most of a beautifully woven red corset under, but the middle part of it was exposed to him, as were the upper areas of her chest. Upon her delicate, powdery white skin were some unusual tattoos, forming in a way some kind of odd winged heart. But at the same time, the wings appeared to be made of flame. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, whether it might be a marking of some clan, or if he was just over analyzing it. Placed upon her back, a pair of wings, similar to those of a dragon. Again, stains of red as though blood covered more raven black, but this time the shine was not like hair. It was like velvet, the torch light playing off them delicately. Next on his list was an exquisite lace skirt, a pattern of webbing as though a spider had made the dress itself decorated the fabric. He was attempting to be a gentleman and not gawk slightly as she crosses her legs. "Do you see something you like, sir?" she asks, snapping him out of his examination.

"My apologies, m'lady. I was caught up in my own thoughts." She smiled, as a thin tail of her own slithered around her body, twisting lightly in the air, as though her amusement and excitement were being revealed through it. "As you were saying..."

"There is an Overlord in my realm. He has risen to the top in pointless bloodshed, and now rules our lands with an iron fist. Citizens are calling for his head. I've been sent as an... ambassador if you will. I have been sent to enlist your services to help me dispose of him. I am not some helpless female who needs some big protector. The inner sanctums of the castle are filled with guards. And it's too much to risk one person going alone." He presses his fingertips together, looking at her as his eyes lock with her chilled blue spheres.

"Now... the biggest question... How much exactly are we talking in the way of my pay? You may be incredibly beautiful, but that shall not excuse a fee of some kind." She daintily rose from her seat and walked over, a very seductive sway to her hips as she strode over to him.

"I'm sorry, my good sir... We sadly could not find any kind of proper funds to hire you. I'm sure a man of your caliber must charge quite a bit for a job, but because of our overlord, we barely have a gold piece to the name of the kingdom. But what I can offer you is something even better than any amount of money can ever yield." As she leans down, exposing her cleavage and a bit more of her breasts, her tail slowly shifts to the front, the tip of it tracing along his jawline as a very faint, almost unnoticeable shiver spasmed through his body. "I can offer you a payment of my flesh to be yours. If you succeed..." she began, smirking as her hands slid to his armor, unlatching parts of it, exposing the cloth covering his crotch, sliding a hand along it, revealing his shaft to her sight, tracing her nails over it gently as it hardens quickly against her touch. "I will give you so many things... you will be pleasured beyond words..." Her digits gently wrap around the hard shaft, feeling it throb in her grasp as a very quiet gasp passes out of his mouth. "And you will be craving more... that every time I come back for any job, you will accept it no questions asked..." As she finished, she kneels down in front of him, looking up so her eyes are locked with his as her tongue gently slips past her stunning red lips, and she gives him a painful long, slow lick from the base of his large member to the very head of it, kissing the tip and gathering any precum that slipped out into her mouth before blowing back down, the cold air made worse by the saliva trail. Valcrist's body jolts gently as he groans, not having felt a sensation like that before.

"It goes against every code I stand for in my line of work," he growls as his hand places itself upon her head, running his fingers through her hair pulling it gently making her look up at him. "But I will do it..." Her lips curled as a grin formed upon her features, a set of milk white fans appearing from behind the red curtain that covered them, but in her eyes, a hint of deceit as she rose up, letting her fingertips dance upon the flesh once more before reassembling his armor pieces and turning.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Valcrist. My people will thank you, and I will as well, I'm sure..." She turns around and looks over her shoulder, winking at him seductively. "We will leave in the morning so you may prepare for the journey. I will meet you back here if that is alright." He nods his head, a bit lost by what she had just done, his mind already racing furiously, wondering what he had just gotten himself into as she exits the room.


End file.
